An Inseperable Duo
by Star-Stallion
Summary: PreLOTR. Aragorn and Legolas' friendship goes back a long way... heres a little misadventure from their younger years... First in 'The Nilmé Series'.
1. A Little Daredevil

DISCLAIMER- Before you sue me, ITS NOT MINE!!! ALRIGHT?!?! ='( I'm afraid it all belongs to that wonderful man, JRR Tolkien. lucky bloke!  
  
Ok, this was inspired by that scene in the first film during the Council of Elrond in which Legolas stands up and defends Aragorn against Boromir. It looked to me at least that their friendship went back a looooooong way. Oh yeah, if you wanna see some more Legolas and Aragorn pre-LOTR fics, I strongly recommend Cassia and Siobhan's Mellon Chronicles. They're really, really good!  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An Inseparable Duo  
  
The air was warm and a little stuffy. The golden summer sun was just beginning to set, and the birds sang sweet midyear tunes that floated on the light breeze that floated through the trees of the forest surrounding Rivendell. It all seemed calm and peaceful, but for a keen eyed, sharp eared Elf, it would have been almost painfully obvious that there was a certain pair of youngsters that continuously seemed hell bent on destroying any hope of tranquillity that the Last Homely House held.  
  
"Keep up Estel!" called the Elf as he ran lightly through the forest. His footfalls were light and steady, and it seemed almost impossible for any tree root to trip him.  
  
On the other hand.  
  
"Legolas. please. slow. down!" panted Aragorn. The eleven year old was finding it hard to match his friends pace, stumbling over warped roots and hard rocks jutting from the ground hidden by a carpet of leaves, and so had to resort to calling his friend pleadingly between gasps of breath.  
  
His friend was much, much older than him by a good few hundred years, but Legolas, being an immortal Elf, retained a childish look and personality about him that made him roughly fourteen in human years.  
  
"By Eru, you are so painfully slow Estel!" cried Legolas, laughing uncontrollably. He scrambled up the hill. "And there was me thinking that your sister Arwen was slow! She at least has an excuse- she's a girl!"  
  
Aragorn felt his cheeks burning- he was blushing. Beaten by a girl? It was total humiliation. The smouldering sensation increased as Legolas howled with laughter again.  
  
"Oh, Estel, if you could see your face, you're redder than a strawberry!" the Elf chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"When you're quite finished," grumbled Aragorn, his forehead furrowing further as his irritation with the Elf increased. "What was it you wanted to show me?"  
  
Legolas' smile broadened. "Oh, it's fantastic Estel, wait till you see it!"  
  
They walked on a little bit further. Suddenly, Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Its not. its not dangerous, is it Legolas?" he asked warily.  
  
The evil grin on his friend's face told him his suspicions were true.  
  
"Oh no, Legolas, if we get in trouble, Ada will surely kill us both!" squealed the boy. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Look, you don't have to do anything Estel," he reassured Aragorn. "It's me who'll do the work!"  
  
Aragorn was still unconvinced. "How is it dangerous?" he inquired, recalling his friend's rather insane obsession with daredevil-like stunts and pranks. He didn't want Legolas getting hurt.  
  
"You'll have to wait and find out," said Legolas, his voice filled with mystery that left Aragorn guessing.  
  
They broke out through the trees onto a rocky cliff face. It wasn't too high, but it would give anyone who fell down a nasty headache at the very least. Aragorn stayed away from the edge; he wasn't all that fond of heights.  
  
Legolas pulled Aragorn's sleeve a little and took him around the corner. "Look," he said, and pointed across the ravine.  
  
A large tree trunk had fallen over the gap. It was like a bridge.  
  
However, it would be a slippery, moss-ridden, rotting bridge.  
  
"You're not." Aragorn trailed off.  
  
"I am!" grinned the Elf.  
  
"You can't!" exclaimed Aragorn. "It's far too dangerous! What if you slip?!"  
  
Legolas looked at the boy with an air of exasperation. "Estel, I'm much lighter than you, and I'm also a lot surer on my feet." he explained. "I bet I'll be able to get over that!"  
  
"But. but-!"  
  
"Don't start Estel, I can take care of myself!" moaned Legolas, and he took a step closer to the fallen tree. Aragorn grasped his slender wrist and pulled him back.  
  
"Just for one moment, Legolas, use your mind and actually *think* about what you're doing!" he stated firmly. "If you fall, you'll break your neck!"  
  
Legolas huffed. "Estel, for a moment, stop trying to act like my Ada!" he said. "I. Will. Be. Fine!" he assured, emphasising each word. He pulled free of Aragorn's grip and raced over to the tree trunk.  
  
"Legolas!" yelled Aragorn, but he was too afraid of the drop to venture any closer.  
  
He shut his eyes as the Elf clambered up onto the crossing. He expected to hear at any moment the snapping of wood, the shriek of his friend as he tumbled down the cliff, the snapping of bones.  
  
It never came.  
  
He gingerly opened his eyes to see Legolas smirking atop the tree.  
  
"See?!" shouted Legolas. "I told you I wouldn't fall!"  
  
"Alright Legolas, you've proved your point, now get back here!" called Aragorn.  
  
"Hang on! Watch this!" yelled Legolas.  
  
"Oh no." though Aragorn. 'Watch this' was one of those horrible phrases that sent everyone who knew the Elven Prince running for cover, as it was usually a prologue for him to do something insane or stupid. or extremely risky.  
  
Legolas jumped. Aragorn gasped.  
  
"WHAT ON ARDA DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he hollered, desperate to get the crazy Elf back to this side of the ravine.  
  
Legolas was jumping on top of the wooden bridge. "I'm showing you that I was right; this thing can't break Estel! Think about it, we'll be able to explore outside of Rivendell whenever we like with this passageway!" he cried happily.  
  
The happiness was short lived.  
  
The very thing that Aragorn had feared so much happened in that very second. 


	2. What To Do?

DISCLAIMER- Oh brill, here we go again. It's not mine. Not mine. YOU HEAR ME?!?! NOT MINE!!! Why?! Why can't I own it?! "Don't worry, when you finish writing your book, you'll own them." I suppose. BUT I WANNA OWN LEGGY AND AGGY!!! WAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Tap Dancing Widow; Oh, you hate cliffhangers? Well, you're /really/ gonna enjoy this story. =D  
  
Stephanie-Lou; Yeah, they are kinda cute, aren't they?! =) Yeah, there's gonna be a bit of an 'ouch' factor in this chappie. so, here's the next chappie to make it up to you!  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The tree trunk groaned heartily. Legolas' expression changed rapidly from joy to utter fear as he stumbled off his feet and landed with a thud on his back end.  
  
Aragorn was paralyzed with fear. The tree was breaking in the middle, and his best friend was on top of it!  
  
"Legolas, get back here now!" he squealed.  
  
Fear seemed to have gripped the Elf as well however, and his eyes grew wide as a great split appeared down the middle of the wood.  
  
"Legolas, NOW!" shrieked Aragorn. He was totally helpless as the beams cracked apart.  
  
Legolas was completely terrified. He edged away from the ever-increasing fracture in the once tall and proud symbol of nature, but he was far too slow to reach the other side.  
  
The wood splintered and broke beneath him. and even Elves can't fly.  
  
"ESTEL, HELP!" he cried out in terror, but to no avail. He rocketed towards the ground.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" screamed Aragorn as he watched his Elven friend fall down into the ravine. He plucked up all his courage to race to the edge and peer over the side.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the halls of Rivendell, Lord Elrond was sitting at his table. He was expecting the two youngsters to be back in a couple of hours; after all, they couldn't get into that much trouble inside the confines of the great Elven city.  
  
He was studying a book on healing when it happened.  
  
A great searing pain flared across his forehead, causing the half elf to drop his tome and clutch at the burning sensation. As quickly as it came, it passed, and he sat, gasping, wondering what had happened.  
  
He only knew too well. "Which one this time?" he thought worriedly, as he raced out of the room, clutching his bag with healing herbs in as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He was falling.  
  
It was the most peculiar feeling; like flying in a way, except. well, downwards.  
  
He heard someone scream his name hysterically as the ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
Legolas hit the cold stone floor on his left side with a sickening thud. He heard a snap, a pop, and a crunch as he fell out of consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn stared in horror at what had become of his friend.  
  
Legolas was unconscious, lying on his left side. He sported a large gash on his forehead that bled ferociously, and judging by the awkward position at which his shoulder, forearm and wrist lay at, his left arm was dislocated and broken in two places.  
  
Aragorn shuddered, not just because of the slight chill that had entered the air, but with apprehension of any other more grievous hurts his friend could have sustained.  
  
"What do I do?" he whispered to himself desperately. He could go and alert his father, but that would mean leaving Legolas alone, unable to defend himself, unconscious at the bottom of a cliff. It just wouldn't do. After all, what if something went wrong?  
  
He could wait until someone came looking for them. That way, they would see him and then help Legolas. It seemed like a good idea.  
  
But he had to check his friend. There could be many more unseen injuries.  
  
He could always climb down. Climb down, check his friend, and then wait for someone to come.  
  
Yes, that was it. However, he would have to get down there first. He peeked over the edge again, and the sheer drop made him dizzy.  
  
He was always the scared one out of the two of them. You could always bet that if Legolas and Aragorn got into trouble, it was normally the Elven Prince's fault.  
  
Well, that was all going to change. He *would* overcome his fears, he *would* show that he was brave enough to help a friend in need.  
  
All he had to do was work out how to get down there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so now you know what happened to Legolas! Ooh, ain't I evil?! =D  
  
So, if you wanna see more, you know what to do!  
  
R+R!!! Go on; use that little purple/blue button in the corner. You know you want to. It's calling your name.  
  
"Reader. dear reader, press the button."  
  
Go on. Obey the button. 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

DISCLAIMER- Mine it is not. Tolkien's it is. Get el picturio?  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, now, replies.  
  
Avara- Yeah, I thought it would be fun to have my fave Elf taking a couple of stupid risks. maybe this'll teach him? Hmmm. don't count on it!  
  
Stephanie-Lou- Double Ouch indeed! And, who knows, it may even increase to Triple Ouch! =S  
  
outlawgirl08- Thanks! Now you'll find out what happened to Legolas! =)  
  
Let's get on with the story now, shall we boys and girls.?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He could climb down the side. Even though there was lots of rocks jutting out and there was a fair drop, and it could prove nasty, as he'd already seen with what had happened to Legolas.  
  
"No, not climbing down," thought Aragorn. His eyes scanned the sides of the chasm, and he was surprised and relieved to see a long vine growing down the face of the rock.  
  
"Perfect!" he thought.  
  
Pulling on the climber hard, Aragorn decided that it should be strong enough to hold his weight; after all, he wasn't /that/ heavy. was he? He hoped not.  
  
The young boy risked a glance over the edge again, and the world span as he looked over the drop. He was still no good with heights.  
  
"I have to try. Come on Estel, you can do it!" he reassured himself, even though subconsciously thought that it was totally useless; he'd never manage it.  
  
Aragorn slowly edged to the rim.  
  
And rapidly ran away again.  
  
"Ok. breath. on three!" he ordered himself, picking his way to the top of the cliff again.  
  
"One.!"  
  
He reminded himself not to look down.  
  
"Two.!"  
  
He shimmied towards the edge.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Had anyone been watching, they would have seen a little eleven year old boy dropping over the edge of a chasm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond rushed through the halls of Rivendell, calling the two boy's names frantically.  
  
"Estel?! Legolas?! Where are you?!"  
  
Suddenly a voice behind him made him jump.  
  
"Have those two disappeared again Elrond?" asked Glorfindel. Elrond turned desperately to his friend.  
  
"Yes, and I'm afraid something's happened," he explained.  
  
"Again?" Glorfindel sighed. "How bad?"  
  
"Judging by the strength of that premonition," said Elrond. "Very bad."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was peaceful in the dark. It gave him somewhere to hide from the pain.  
  
Legolas decided that he would stay here until someone dragged him from it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn was shaking like a leaf. He gripped onto the vine with a vice-like clasp, slowly shifting his way down it.  
  
"Too high, too high, too high, too high." he continuously repeated to himself.  
  
He squeezed his eyes tightly together, and regained his rather peculiar embrace with the tentacle of foliage.  
  
Suddenly, the root jerked hard. The force was enough to loosen Aragorn's grip and yank it from his hands.  
  
The boy screamed as he plummeted downwards.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't find them anywhere," panted Glorfindel. "I believe they must have ventured outside of the city."  
  
He had just returned from a mad dash around the city, calling for Estel and Legolas, and receiving no answer.  
  
Elrond couldn't believe it, but he felt the panic levels inside him raise even more. Not in the city? They could be anywhere!  
  
He was jerked out of his train of thought abruptly as he felt a tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"A-Arwen?" he stammered, the small shock confusing him slightly.  
  
The young Elf-girl nodded. "Yes, it's me Ada. You do remember your little Evenstar, don't you?" she smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Yes, of course I do my sweet, but right now Ada is a little busy, so if you don't mind-"  
  
"But I know where they are!" interrupted Arwen.  
  
Elrond stopped dead, his eyes going as wide as saucers. "Are you /sure/ Arwen? You're not just trying to help me?" he asked slowly and calmly, although he felt far from it.  
  
"Yes, I heard Legolas saying he was going up to a big bridge that he'd found," said Arwen.  
  
"A bridge? What bridge? There isn't a bridge in Rivendell, apart from the high one leading out North, and we've already checked there." said Glorfindel.  
  
Arwen laughed. "No silly-billy, it's a new bridge that Legolas found! He said it was something to do with a tree."  
  
"When did you hear all this?" asked Elrond.  
  
"When he was chatting to Elladan and Elrohir. They dared him to cross it, then to try and get Estel to cross it too." explained the youngster.  
  
Elrond decided that sounded about right. Legolas was a bit of a tearaway; he had lost count of the number of times that boy had been in the healer's care."  
  
"Where are the twins now?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Out in the garden," said Arwen.  
  
"Go and fetch them please dear." said Elrond. "We have some searching to do."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh! What do you think of that then?! =D  
  
Ain't I evil?!  
  
Well, there's only one way to tell me your opinion.  
  
R+R!  
  
Please?  
  
That little purpley/bluey button calls your name.  
  
"Press me dear reader, press me!"  
  
Go on.  
  
Press it!  
  
Obey the button. 


	4. Forgetting

DISCLAIMER- Much as I'd like to, I don't own LOTR. It belongs to that wonderful genius JRR Tolkien.  
  
Ok, review replies quickly.  
  
Stephanie-Lou- Hmmm. I'll have to work a bit to make it a Triple Ouch then! Fingers crossed x ^_^ x  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- I'm glad you love it! Here's some more!  
  
On with the story. what happened to Aragorn? And is Legolas gonna be ok?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn hit the dirt with a thud.  
  
"Ouch!" he squealed, sprawling out on his back.  
  
It was suddenly clear to the boy that he'd hardly been a few feet off of the ground. He blushed, turning almost as red as he'd been earlier.  
  
"I'm glad Legolas never saw that," thought Aragorn. "I can only imagine what remark he would have made."  
  
The second he said those words, he felt guilty. Of course Legolas wouldn't have seen. He just so happened to be lying on the floor, unconscious, with a broken arm.  
  
This thought then jolted Aragorn back to reality; he had to see Legolas! After all, that was the whole reason he'd climbed down into this cursed hole in the first place. He ran over to the spot where his friend had fallen.  
  
His friend looked even worse from a close view than from above. He was pale and the gash above his eye looked like it had some dirt caught in it, and his arm was still at an awkward position.  
  
Aragorn sat down softly beside his friend. "Legolas?" he called, gently shaking his friend's good shoulder. "Legolas, can you hear me?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Who was that? Whoever it was, they were annoying him by poking his shoulder. He wanted to stay here! Couldn't that person understand that?!  
  
But then he heard someone calling. It sounded faint and far away.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Calling. but he made no answer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan shifted uncomfortably underneath his father's penetrating gaze. He listened to Elrohir's pathetic excuses.  
  
"We didn't actually /mean/ for him to follow our dare!" said the Elf innocently. "It was just a joke!"  
  
"Well, this is one *joke* that backfired, isn't it?!" said Elrond angrily. He stood for a moment, breathing harshly. Then he took a deep breath in, and tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Look boys, if you can help me find Legolas and Estel, then your punishment- "  
  
"Will be cancelled?!" asked Elladan hopefully.  
  
"No. It won't be as harsh." said Elrond.  
  
The Elven lord had to suppress his laughter and maintain a straight face as both the twins faces fell at the exact same time, and they both looked at each other fearfully.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Legolas, wake up, please?!" Aragorn whimpered. He felt his face crumpling as the hot tears spilled down his cheeks. "Please?"  
  
Not a movement.  
  
Aragorn sank back down on his knees and looked up to the stars that shone so high above. They looked so far away. so out of reach.  
  
"Help!" he called. "Help me, please, someone, help me!"  
  
The little boy broke into more uncontrollable sobs. He didn't know who he was calling; a passer by or the twinkling lights above them, though a lot of good they would be.  
  
"Estel."  
  
Aragorn's head snapped up as he heard someone whisper his name. Glancing at Legolas, he knew that it wasn't his friend, but it was real. wasn't it?  
  
"Estel." it sighed again. "Try one more time. Wake the Firstborn."  
  
Aragorn could have sworn that the stars were speaking softly to him.  
  
He crawled back to Legolas' side.  
  
"Ok. Last try." said Aragorn to himself. He bent down close to his friend's head.  
  
"Legolas, wake up." he said desperately. "Please."  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
Aragorn was just about to give up, when suddenly the Elf's eyes flickered and opened.  
  
"Oh thank the Valar!" sighed Aragorn, relieved. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Legolas looked at him blankly.  
  
"Did you hear me? I asked if you were ok."  
  
Legolas' face held an air of confusion.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
'He must not remember,' thought Aragorn. "You fell, remember?"  
  
"Did I?" said the Elf, sounding surprised. "Oh. why does my arm hurt so much?"  
  
"Because it's broken," Aragorn told him. The boy was getting concerned; this sort of behaviour was totally out of character. "Are you sure you feel alright?"  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn with a studying gaze.  
  
"Who are you?" he said at last.  
  
Aragorn stumbled back with the shock. "P-pardon?!" he stammered.  
  
"I said- Who are you?" said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn prayed that his best friend didn't just say that; he was joking, he had to be! However, the look on his face told him that Legolas was not.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Don't you remember anything?!" asked Aragorn desperately.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Not even your own name?!" said Aragorn, his voice getting higher as he panicked more.  
  
Legolas paused for a moment, his brow furrowed in deep thought.  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Am I evil? Or just semi-evil? Am I even evil at all?  
  
Tell me by leaving a review. Just so you know, I do accept anonymous ones, so you can R+R when you're not logged in! =)  
  
Just remember, it only takes one review to get the next chapter, but as many as possible are much appreciated. =) 


	5. Getting your head around events

DISCLAIMER- I'm getting mighty tired of these. Mine it be not. Ok?  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! =D Love you all!  
  
IrishQT- Thanks for the compliment. yes. Legolas' memory is kaput for now! =S Oh yeah, thanks for your e-mail! =)  
  
frodo16424- Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Stephanie-Lou- WOW! You mean I skipped a whole ouch factor?! I'm so proud! Quadruple ouch. well I never. I'm deliberating whether to give Leggy any more owies. that's for me to know, and you to find out! =)  
  
Ok, now, on with this delightful little tale. (Delightful, who the hell am I trying to kid?!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You are joking, aren't you?!" choked Aragorn. "You /do/ know your name, don't you?!"  
  
Legolas looked at him like a lost child. "If I knew, I would have told you already, wouldn't I?" he said bluntly. Aragorn sighed noisily and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Have you got a headache?" asked Legolas innocently.  
  
"With you around, yes!" wailed Aragorn sarcastically.  
  
"There's no need to be like that!" said Legolas indignantly. He made an attempt to move his arm, but howled as the cracked bones scraped against each other and his popped shoulder grinded.  
  
"Don't move you idiot!" cried Aragorn and ran over to his friend.  
  
"Can't you do anything about it?!" sniffed Legolas, brushing the hot salty tears from his eyes with his good hand.  
  
"No, I don't have anything to set the break in, and trying to pop your shoulder back in while your arms broken could break it even worse," explained Aragorn. "However, I think my Ada should be able to heal it."  
  
"Who's your Ada?" asked Legolas. "And what's an Ada anyway?"  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe what he was hearing; first Legolas didn't know him, and then didn't know his own name- now he didn't even recognise the Elvish word for 'father'.  
  
"How hard did you hit your head, for Eru's sake?!" he complained loudly. "Don't you remember a damned thing?!"  
  
He immediately felt guilty when he looked at Legolas' face; the Elf's features were crumpling under the weight of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," whimpered Legolas. Aragorn pitied him.  
  
"It's ok," he reassured his friend. "I'm just not in the best of moods at the moment."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Estel! Legolas!" called Elrond.  
  
The search parties had been looking for the boys for what felt like an entire age now, and they were still no closer to finding them. Elladan and Elrohir weren't much help; they had been crying so much that they hadn't been able to tell him where this cliff was. He thought he knew every corner of Rivendell, but finding the elusive place was a challenge and a half.  
  
The importance of this search was so high that all of Rivendell had turned out to help; all the residents were fond of the pair, albeit the trouble and havoc that they caused, and were willing to assist Elrond in looking for them.  
  
He had brought out his healing gear- he didn't know if he would need them or not, but he refused point blank to take any chances. He knew Estel and Legolas too well to think that there was no possibility of them hurting themselves. He'd treated almost everything from small cuts and bruises to gaping gashes and broken bones with those two.  
  
But they'd always come home so that he could.  
  
They had never been missing before.  
  
The sun was setting- it was getting cold and dark. What if. no, he wouldn't think about it.  
  
Elrond sighed. Estel and Legolas *had* to be found.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you remember anything, /anything/ at all?" asked Aragorn desperately.  
  
Legolas screwed up his nose, thinking as hard as he could. After about twenty seconds he gave up and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."  
  
Aragorn sat and thought for a moment. Then he had a brainwave. "Well, if I said to you the name 'Estel', what would that remind you of?" he asked.  
  
Legolas thought long and hard. "It would make me think of. of." he trailed off. Then he looked up into Aragorn's eyes and studied his face intently.  
  
"It reminds me of you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I dunno about you, but I kinda liked that ending. =)  
  
There is way you can tell me what you think. R+R! Go on. I'll be happy if you do. 


	6. Things get worse and worse

DISCLAIMER- WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?! Oh, alright. Not. Mine. Not.  
  
Ok?  
  
Thank you.  
  
Here's some review replies.  
  
leggylover03- Thank you, but don't say that you would want Estel hurt too. after all. The fics not finished yet. I still have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. =D  
  
cartoonist- Becky! Hiya! Oh don't compliment me, I'm blushing redder than a traffic light. =) Oh yeah, I like the bow and arrow +-) Cool!  
  
trustingfriendship- You baby-sit? Cool. I kinda picked up their accident- prone behaviour from my little brother; he's completely wild and doesn't give a toss about his own personal safety when having fun. therefore he has a 2-inch long scar above his right eye. catch my drift? =)  
  
outlawgirl08- I know I e-mailed you (did you get that btw?) but I thought I'd say it here too in case you didn't. See, it's not the end yet! I meant that as the ending to that chapter. =)  
  
Here's some more especially for you!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Right, now, *why* does it remind you of me?!" asked Aragorn hopefully. 'Maybe he's remembered everything.!"  
  
Legolas looked at him.  
  
"I don't know," replied the Elf. "I suppose it's because Estel is a nice word, and you seem to be a nice person, even though I've only known you for a while."  
  
Those words cut through Aragorn's heart like a knife.  
  
".but it doesn't seem to be anything chiefly important." finished Legolas.  
  
"Oh," Aragorn sighed. "No. noth-. nothing important." he chocked, trying as hard as he could to stop tears. His best friend remembered nothing of their companionship. It felt like a branding iron had just been thrust into his heart. The cruelty of it all burnt his soul.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was startled and jumped at the clap of thunder that rippled across the sky.  
  
"What the-!" he cried.  
  
"It's a big bang," said Legolas.  
  
Aragorn took this moment to take a good look at his friend. The cut on the Elf's head had now stopped bleeding, but still looked unclean and bloody. His arm was still jutting at the same gauche angle, but there was something different. it wasn't the clumps of mud caught in his hair, it wasn't the dirty smudges marring his button-like nose. it was in his face though.  
  
His expression.  
  
One that spoke of no memories of younger years. None of a family. None of any friendship. Only registering what had taken place within the last hour or so.  
  
Aragorn tried to imagine what it was like; only knowing that you were stuck down a valley with some stranger who claimed to have been your best friend for years. It was impossible.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here before it really starts to pelt down," said the boy. He manoeuvred over to where the vine was draped down the cliff. He gave it a sharp tug to ensure it was still taught.  
  
And it flopped down to the base of the chasm at his feet. The shock was so much that he couldn't register exactly what emotion to feel. He soon found it though.  
  
Fear.  
  
They were stuck, alone, at the bottom of a ravine, and no one knew where they were, and there was a thunderstorm, and it was getting dark.  
  
Getting dark? "Oh no." whispered Aragorn to himself. He hated the dark. How would he survive?  
  
"Please Ada," he prayed. "Come soon."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Was that too short?  
  
Only one way to tell me.  
  
R+R! Please? =) 


	7. Things take a sinister turn

DISCLAIMER- Not mine... I sure do tire of these... =P  
  
So, replies to my lovely reviewers...!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- here's some more for you! =)  
  
MaidenOfImladris- I'm glad you love it! You're probably only as sadistic as me... in my eyes, its normal! =D Hmm, I think it might just a /little/ bit hard for Aragorn, yeah... =D  
  
IrishQT and Tap Dancing Widow- I've tried to sort out the formatting now for Chapter 6, so I hope that looks better... here's the next chapter for you both! =)  
  
leggylover03- Tee hee! =D I know it was too short... hopefully we should be getting some Estel PAIN quite soon... I'm not making any promises though... =D  
  
Bec- Hey, what can I say? At this present moment, Lego's memory is kaput! =D Aren't I evil?!  
  
outlawgirl08- here's some more! =)  
  
Amananduniel Black- Blimey Jo, have you got any idea how *long* your name takes to type?! =P Lol, you do get yourself into quite a bit! =) I've tried to sort out the formatting, is it better now?  
  
Stephanie-Lou- It's ok, you've reviewed now! =) I think the next owie is quintuple ouch, and then the next one sextuple and the next is septuplet. That takes us up to seven... hmm, will I get that far? =)  
  
"..."- Nice name! =D I'm not gonna say if Leggy gets his memory back... hey, it wouldn't be drama if we knew the outcome! =D  
  
On with the story then...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond looked up at the stormy sky and groaned.  
  
"Of all the damned days..."  
  
Glorfindel stepped up beside his friend. "Do not fret so Elrond," he comforted. "I am confident that we shall find the boys... though Eru knows when..." The golden-haired Elf kept the last part of his sentence in his head only.  
  
However, no matter how much reassuring Glorfindel did, nothing could break the Lord of Imladris form his vexing thoughts. He now had a rough idea of where Legolas and Estel were, but it was a difficult area to reach.  
  
"No wonder they got there so easily," he thought, recalling that the pair had almost no regard for rules... even those set by nature itself. If something looked impossible to climb, you could bet that either the young boy or the Elven Prince would be at the top like a shot.  
  
He would find them. He had to...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Legolas innocently. Aragorn turned to him with a face like the thunder that rumbled above them.  
  
"Something... *wrong*?!" he squealed. "We are stuck down the bottom of a cliff, in the dark, in a thunderstorm, we're both soaking wet, and nobody knows where on Arda we are, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SOMETHING WRONG?!?!?!? HOW HARD DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD LEGOLAS?!?!?! HAS IT TAKEN AWAY YOUR COMMON SENSE OR SOMETHING?! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!!!"  
  
"Legolas...?"  
  
"THAT'S YOUR NAME YOU MORON!"  
  
Aragorn immediately wished that he could take back his words; but not even the greatest power in Middle-Earth could do that.  
  
"Sorry..." whispered Legolas, turning away from his 'friend' and cradling his arm and shoulder.  
  
Aragorn was just about to apologise as best he could when he heard someone calling from above.  
  
"Boys? Hello? Boys, where are you?"  
  
"Ada?! Is that you?!" he called back. A face popped from over the cliff edge.  
  
The first thing that Aragorn noticed was that it was not his Ada. Then, he realised that he did not know the person at all. Thirdly, he was a little taken back to find that it was a woman; quite an old one, with greying hair. She had a few wrinkles, and she wore black robes which whipped and blew around in the wind.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not young one, but it looks to me like you need some assistance," croaked the woman. "I heard shouting, and since girls don't shout I knew it was a boy. And since you seemed to be arguing, I knew it was at least two boys. Now, what would two boys be doing this far out from Rivendell, which I assume is their home?" She smiled, showing yellowy teeth.  
  
Aragorn didn't know what it was, but there was just something about her that seemed... unnatural. However, he was so desperate to get out of the chasm and the muck that he was willing to trust her, even if she seemed to know and uncomfortable amount about them.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind," he shouted. "But I'm afraid my friend is hurt quite badly, can you help me to get him up without making it worse?"  
  
The woman cracked that toothy grin again, and Aragorn was again shifted into unnerving suspicion. That smile...  
  
"What ails your friend then?" she queried sweetly.  
  
"He has broken his arm and dislocated it. Can you help?"  
  
"Oh, broken bones are simple to fix, as are dislocations. On the other hand, I get the feeling that you are not telling me all you know." she called.  
  
Aragorn was feeling more and more nervous. How did she know?  
  
"Bring him over here; I'll mend it in a second." said the woman.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name first?" asked Aragorn, trying to use the courtesy that Elrond had taught him when speaking to those you did not know.  
  
"Marethiel," she hissed... at least, Aragorn *thought* she hissed. At this moment however, he had to get Legolas.  
  
"Legolas? Come here," he whispered, trying not to sound like he was ordering the Elf around.  
  
"Why should I?" came a sobbed reply. "I mean, you don't like me, the weather obviously doesn't like me, and I don't even know where I am, or who I am, or anything! Why shouldn't I just stay here?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. Then it hit him.  
  
"Because you have a new friend, and she is standing up there, and she wants to help you get out of here and remember everything that you've forgotten." he coaxed.  
  
"Promise?" asked Legolas, wary that the boy may be tricking him.  
  
"I promise, Legolas." said Aragorn bluntly.  
  
Hesitantly, Legolas unravelled himself from the little ball that he'd rolled into and, holding his arm, wandered over to Aragorn.  
  
"Where is she then Estel?" he asked, remembering that this was what the boy had called himself earlier.  
  
"Up there." said Aragorn, pointing to Marethiel. Legolas looked up with his bright blue eyes and beheld the old stooping woman that towered above them at the top of the cliff.  
  
Marethiel looked into those sparkling orbs and had to suppress her wild grin. "An Elf!" she thought. "Perfect... just perfect..."  
  
"Alright then boys!" she called loudly. "I am going to have to use a little bit of... magic." she grinned, looking extremely happy once she found a word.  
  
"Magic?" said both the boys simultaneously.  
  
"What's magic, Estel?" asked Legolas in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Well, it's... magic." Aragorn replied, not really being able to answer the question. "Magic is... magic, I suppose..."  
  
"Oh... right... magic..." mumbled Legolas, trying to understand the words.  
  
"Yes boys, magic!" shrieked Marethiel gleefully. "Now, let's fix up that arm of yours dear..."  
  
"Estel, I don't like her." whispered Legolas under his breath. "I don't want to see her... magic stuff!"  
  
"Neither do I..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel clambered up the hill, trying to catch up with Elrond.  
  
"You don't think that they could have wandered into the Dark Witch's realm, do you?" he blurted out suddenly.  
  
Elrond turned. He hadn't thought of Marethiel... but her realm was miles away! She couldn't be...  
  
But there had been sightings of her...  
  
Elrond began to panic more; there were stories of Marethiel, ones in which she kidnapped Elflings and the children of Men, and they were never seen again. Rivendell had tried its best to destroy her and her black witchcraft, but even the powers of the Elves were barely a match for her spells and curses.  
  
"Please, Valar, let them be safe... let them come home tonight..." he prayed aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So, whaddaya think of my witch? Not my first original character, but Marethiel is my first evil girl!  
  
MARETHIEL- And proud of it! =D  
  
ESTEL + LEGOLAS- Eeep!  
  
So, R+R and tell me what you think of her. And maybe a little advice for our boys... i.e. DON'T GO WITH HER!!!  
  
Tough. I know the ending, you don't! =D 


	8. Fall Into Darkness Until I Wake Thee

DISCLAIMER- LOTR no mine. *sniff*  
  
Review replies!  
  
IrishQT- Well, I've updated now! Of course you can expect this sorta thing off of me... I'm just that kinda person! =D  
  
MaidenOfImladris- Yup, dark witch's realm! Yeah... let them suffer a bit...  
  
Amananduniel Black- Hi again Jo! Just one thing... how do you know good will prevail? I might just decide to bend the rules for once... L+A: "Gulp!" Yeah boys... you'd better be scared...  
  
Tap Dancing Widow- I *would* let those kinda things happen... I'm like that you see... =D  
  
outlawgirl08- Glad its still good! =) To be quite honest, I don't think Leggy and Aggy are gonna take your advice...  
  
leggylover03- Pins and needles? Doesn't that... well, *hurt* a little bit? =P Estel PAIN shall be coming soon deary, just be patient! =D  
  
Stephanie-Lou- Wahoo! I got another owie! ^-^ Here's the next chapter... like always! =)  
  
"..."- Yeah, we all need drama in our lives... but do those two need this much? =P I adore your name! =D Maybe you should try registering again?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- I'M GLADS YOU LOVES! =D  
  
On with the story then... what's this little evil witch gonna do to dear little Leggy and Aggy? A lot if I've got anything to do with it... =D  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The moment those words came off of Aragorn's lips, Marethiel began to mutter something. The chanting grew louder and more intense until the boy could hear what the woman was saying;  
  
"Brecia assima gweridith quwen assima wani qerarien assima voreria furien rhebryn ruthiel..." *  
  
He didn't know what the words meant, but they sounded dark and mysterious.  
  
Marethiel knew that the boys had no clue what she spoke, and so she changed the words to a more sinister prose. A great ball of light gradually emerged in her hands. Inside, she feasted on the boy's terror, sucking it in...  
  
"Adwin brecia acurith aleathiel marraent daddry glamyr gunry yradd..." **  
  
Legolas froze in terror as the shining orb shot towards him with lightning speed...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond tore up the hill as fast as he could, his mind forever fixed on what would happen to the boys if Marethiel got her filthy necromancer hands on them...  
  
Suddenly a bolt of pain dashed through his forehead. It could only mean one thing...  
  
"Estel! Legolas! Oh, Valar, please no...!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the light faded from his eyes, Aragorn tried to make out his friend in the fading glow. He finally managed to glimpse Legolas standing in the midst of the light, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His arm looked normal again; it was no longer jutting out at a sickening angle.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly, and was relived to find that he was till in one piece. His arm no longer hurt, and he could move it around. He couldn't suppress a grin that spread across his face.  
  
"Thank you!" he cried happily up to the woman. Marethiel beamed back.  
  
"That is fine, Master Elf." she whispered. The hair on Aragorn's back rose and tingled.  
  
There was definitely something not right with this woman...  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
How on Arda had she known that Legolas was an Elf?  
  
"Let's get you out of that hole then boys!" called Marethiel. She muttered some more incoherent words.  
  
"Yradd moddyn rhelin piralith acurith blenyc owec..." ***  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt very sleepy, and a quick glance at his friend told him that he was feeling the same. Suddenly, his knees gave out from under him, and he fell in to deep, dark sleep...  
  
Legolas moved to catch Aragorn as the boy collapsed, but found himself doing the same thing. His eyes slid slowly shut as he turned from the waking world...  
  
High above them, Marethiel smirked wickedly as she floated the boys lifeless forms up to her.  
  
"Perfect..." she hissed...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The translations for what Marethiel said are below here;  
  
* May the pain from the injuries that the young one has be undone.  
  
** And may I hold him forever in my debt...  
  
*** Fall into darkness until I wake thee...  
  
I think that this chapter was kinda short... but hey! It was for the sake of a cliffie!  
  
I mean, whaddaya expect?!  
  
So, tell me what you think by leaving a nice review!!!  
  
Go on, you know you wanna...  
  
Obey the button... 


	9. PLEASE READ, AUTHORS NOTE!

You have no idea how sorry I am, but I'm going on holiday tomorrow for 2 and a half weeks... I AM SO SORRY!!! =S  
  
I promise to work on my fics while I'm away, and I PROMISE to update as soon as I get back...  
  
Namaarie! =) 


	10. I am your only friend

DISCLAIMER- Not mine. Tolkien's. I would *like* to own it, but I'm afraid that happens only in my dreams...  
  
Yes my dears, I have returned! I hope my going away didn't upset you all too much... =D Well, just so you know, not only have I finished writing all my ongoing fanfics now (So they'll be getting posted pretty regularly) I have come up with at least 4 new ones I'll definitely do! So I'll start posting them soon... hope to see you there! Also, I have decided to make this a series. Yes, my very own Estel and Legolas series! So I'll stick up a prequel and many many more...  
  
Review replies!  
  
leggylover03- I know you have no patience dear, but you'll have to learn it. Patience is a virtue you know... ^_^  
  
Irish QT- Aw, you choked again? I'll have to find you a remedy for that... ^_^ you're a devoted reader of course, so I'll take full acknowledgment of that wink wink... ;)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Yeah, I've given Elrond his basket dinner... ELROND: Yum! Thanks! Now, what was I supposed to be doing...? L+A: SAVING US YOU TWIT! C'MON!!! Hey! Aren't you two unconscious? L+A: Oh yeah! Ack! x_x  
  
Stephanie-Lou- YAY! New Owie! Wahoo! Yup, that is one *weird* word... =P  
  
Elf-Girl- Oh yeah, judging about where I'm havin this story head... you have my full permission to use that fabby banishing gun of yours WHEN THE STORY IS FINISHED!!! ^_^  
  
Tap Dancing Widow- Wah?! I'm evil?! Well... I would *never* have guessed that on my own... ^_^ Hey look, I'm a devil... 3=D  
  
outlawgirl08- Yup, a cliffie! C'mon, what did you expect from me?! A nice ending?! Pah! I think not!  
  
RogueElf- I'm glad you still like it! Keep reading for me!  
  
ryou's baby- Me glad you love! ^_^ I'm sorry, was that cliffy too evil? Eh... ^_^  
  
Amananduniel Black- It was Tolkien's language of Men actually. Yes, he did have the patience of an angel! Unfortunately, I have the patience of Satan... 3=D  
  
Jazmin3- I'm glad you like it!  
  
Hermi Lu- I'm sorry! Well, I've updated now, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
On with this tale of Hope and Green-ears... soz, you'd have to be Jo or me to understand... *Mwuhahahahaha!*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Glorfindel!!!" cried Elrond. The blond Elf raced up the hill to where the voice of his friend was calling from, and was met with the sight of the valley. Elrond was upon his knees, his head held in his hands.  
  
Elrond felt the weight of a hand press on his shoulder. He looked upwards to see his friend, sympathy and compassion evident in his eyes, along with something else...  
  
Fear.  
  
"They are gone, aren't they." he whispered. The dark haired Elf-lord could only nod. "Taken?" asked Glorfindel. Another nod. Glorfindel closed his eyes and sighed hard. Opening his glittering orbs, he turned and gazed down the ravine. A large log lay broken in two at the bottom, and a cloud of dust lay like a carpet along the ground.  
  
"They must have fallen," he thought. "That would make them vulnerable to an attempt of abduction by Marethiel."  
  
Elrond blinked back the biting, stinging tears that assaulted his eyes. They had been taken...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elfling... Elfling...?"  
  
Someone whispered to him, calling him with a melodic voice. It sounded soothing and warm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elfling..."  
  
Marethiel smiled wickedly as the young Elf lying on the bed groaned slightly and turned his head towards her voice. His eyelids flickered for a moment, and then his large blue eyes were unveiled from underneath. He looked about incoherently for a moment, then mumbled; "Where am I?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You are in my home, young Elfling. You have been asleep for an awfully long time."  
  
Legolas looked to where the voice had come from and beheld the old woman that seemed so strange up at the gorge, yet seemed more akin to Lord Elrond now. Her cloudy grey eyes twinkled merrily, as though hiding some secret. Immediately his thoughts strayed to Estel.  
  
"Where is Estel?!" he cried frantically, sitting up hastily. Marethiel quietened him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"He still sleeps," she soothed. Inside her head, the cogs of her mind creaked and turned with this new information. "Estel..." she thought. "So that is the boy's name..." Her twisted mind turned back to her plan.  
  
"Are you... friends, with this Estel?" she inquired.  
  
Legolas frowned at the question. "I believe so," he replied. "But I'm unsure."  
  
It was Marethiel's turn to frown. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"He doesn't seem all that friendly," replied Legolas. "He shouts and always seems very tense. But he claims he is my best friend and that we've known each other for years."  
  
"And you do not know if that is true?" said Marethiel.  
  
"No," said Legolas. "He said that I fell and hit my head. According to Estel, I don't remember a thing. And I think that he might just be right."  
  
Marethiel fought hard to keep back a wide grin; this had just been made so much easier! She felt as though she wanted to whoop with delight, but knew that if she did, the youngster's suspicions would be raised. She would begin with phase two instead...  
  
"You do not seriously think that he is your friend, do you?" she hissed, letting her sultry voice float on the air to poison the Elf's vulnerable mind. "Yes, he was there when you woke up, but he is not someone to trust. He shouts because he is not a nice person." She moved closer to Legolas.  
  
"I am your friend though. I have known you many long years, young Elf. Since you were but an infant, I have been in your life, and I know everything you wish to remember."  
  
Legolas looked at her with scrutiny. "Then what is my name?" he asked.  
  
Marethiel thought for barely a second, taking the first name that came into her head. "You are called Dertrúor," she said, looking into the Elf's eyes.  
  
Legolas looked confused. "But Estel said-"  
  
"It does not matter what Estel said!" interrupted Marethiel furiously. "Do you not see?! He has told you lies, Dertrúor. This boy is extremely dangerous. You are not to trust him." She moved her face closer towards Legolas', until her nose almost touched his. She stared deeply into those bright blue orbs, and whispered softly...  
  
"I am your only friend..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I think that maybe this chapter was a little short, but I liked it!  
  
Just so you know, there aren't many chapters left now, around 2-4 left to upload. I hope to see you all at the ending! Please R+R and tell me what you think! 


	11. Bow Upon The Table

DISCLAIMER- Not mine! Enough said!  
  
Yup, I'm back! I apologise for lack of updates on my part, but I had 2 computer viruses, then it was my birthday, then it was back to school, and then there was LOADS of homework... in fact, I'm only managing this because I have an eye infection today and couldn't get to school! =S  
  
Review replies at the END of this chapter; makes life easier!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan opened the heavy wooden stable door. It creaked at the joints, crying out for a good rub down with oil.  
  
"Sssh! Someone will hear you!" hissed Elrohir, following his twin into the darkened room.  
  
They crept side by side until they reached their horses, Swiftfoot and Windshadow. Both were twin horses, born to the same mare, and so were regarded as perfect foals for the Lord of Imladris' boys. They were coal black, shining manes rippling down their necks like running water, shining toned bodies that moved in unison as they rode across the plains.  
  
"We'll use the horses to find Estel and Legolas," said Elladan. "We can cover a lot more ground that way."  
  
The young Elves hoisted themselves up atop their steeds, then, as silently as possible save for the steady clopping of neatly-shoed hooves, they passed through the stable door and away into the trees around Rivendell...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn woke blearily to find himself alone in a strange place he did not know. He was lying on a hard bed, staring up at the ceiling. The pillow was thin and cold, the room in which he was, dark and ominous. Light shone through a small crack underneath the doorframe, and whispers of voices, the ghosts of a barely audible conversation filtering through the door.  
  
The boy swung his legs from the bed, standing wobbly on his feet. His head swam, an effect, he thought, of lying down for too long. His vision swam before him, the dreary bleak colours of the walls swimming into each other, the dusty timber floor rising and falling.  
  
He staggered over to the door and pressed his ear against it, trying to make some sense of the incoherent mumbles that drifted outside.  
  
"I am your only friend..." hissed an unnaturally seductive-sounding voice. Estel recognised that voice.  
  
That voice had been their saviour, or so he had thought. That voice had healed his best friend in the entire world. But that voice was stunningly treacherous now, laced with the poison of malcontent, whispering untrue evils that confused a vulnerable mind.  
  
Aragorn stopped. A vulnerable mind...  
  
"Legolas!" he gasped.  
  
He grasped the door knob with sweaty hands, fumbling with the circular golden object. He shook it hard, but to his dismay found that it was locked from the outside.  
  
"Legolas!" he screamed through the wood. He prayed to Elbereth that his friend would hear him...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hungry eyes leered into his face.  
  
"You were born thirteen years ago. Your cursed father left your poor mother before you were born, and she died in childbirth." Marethiel paused, watching the reaction on the Elf's face.  
  
"I saved you," she whispered. "I took you in and brought you up. You are mine. That Estel boy is ill news. We must get rid of him, quickly, lest he should throttle you and I in our sleep."  
  
Legolas could not tear his gaze away from those deep dark eyes, eyes that held a glittering blackness that entered into his mind and could not be erased.  
  
"Do you see that on the table?" she asked him.  
  
He glanced over to see a beautifully crafted bow on its surface. Lying next to it was a quiver, a carved language that he felt he somehow recognised around the lip of it.  
  
"Do you know what it is? Is it yours?"  
  
He stared long and hard. He could feel barely a snatch of a distant memory stir within him; a sparkle of the past fleeting away in his mind. It took no form though, and disappeared from his heart completely.  
  
"No," he sighed. "I do not think it is mine."  
  
Marethiel's face held a sympathetic look. "Oh. That is good. It is that hateful boy's. He would have struck you down with it before you could have blinked."  
  
Legolas' mind reeled. That Estel child had never seemed aggressive in a way. True, he had shouted much, but he didn't seem to want to hurt him!  
  
"You did not fall Dertrúor," she told him, holding his hands and turning him away from the sight that had captivated him on the table. "He pushed you. He wanted you dead. He is anything but your friend."  
  
Legolas suddenly felt comforted. This woman had helped him. Saved him. She was his friend.  
  
"Legolas!" cried a dull voice. His head whipped round to an old oak door set in a slightly worn doorframe. Marethiel looked shocked.  
  
"How?!" she gasped aloud. Her glance returned to Legolas. "Hide! He is calling for you! If you go to him, it shall be your last action. I shall take care of him now..."  
  
The Elf darted under the table, and watched in silence as the bent and now frail-looking woman snatched up a set of brass keys and fitted them to the lock, a dark purple bottle gripped tightly in her withered hand...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So... opinions? I'd be glad of them!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Did you like that chapter?  
  
leggylover03- Yes, I'm turning Leggy against Estel! I hope you had patience enough to wait for this chapter! ^_^  
  
Lady Jaina- Oops... I let him get brainwashed. Don't hurt me! =S  
  
Boromir- Thank you!  
  
Irish QT- Ah, my devoted reader! Funnily enough, that 'music in the background'? In my mind, the Darth Vader theme was playing in my head... maybe that lets you have some insight into the insanity that is Star- Stallion's world... Dun dun daaaaa!  
  
Tap Dancing Widow- Just a little sooner, yes. But we can't spend all of our lives going "What if-", huh? Otherwise it would be v. boring and predictable... unlike many of my fanfics!  
  
RougeElf- Thank you! Yes, your ending would have been quicker... but not as much fun to write as turning friend on friend! *Mwuhahahahaha!!!*  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl- Yes, he needs cookies! And I've promised you that you can blow up all my evil baddies (Marethiel, Saurar, everyone else you may not like apart from the Canon characters,) AFTER the fic is over!!! I'll put a little target on each of them... ^_^  
  
Stephanie-Lou- Something! Oh, Marethiel is quaking in her boots!  
  
Jo- Yes, but now it is A Tale of Hope and The Darkened Mind... he he he... =D Yeah, we'll still do the series. ^_^  
  
Gilrean3- Yeah, I just made it up on the spot. I think it's kinda cool!  
  
elfmage- Yay!!! POWER TO THE SADISTS!!! KEEP THE SADIST CODE!!! ^_^  
  
See y'all soon! 


	12. The Price Of Greed

DISCLAIMER- I would dearly love to own Aragorn and Legolas, but I'm afraid it's a bit difficult because I am in no way related to Tolkien... I'm trying to hold a séance to request his permission to all the rights, but it's not working very well...  
  
Anyway, YES! It's an update! Just so you know, the prequel that introduces you to the series, (which NOW has a name! ^_^) has been posted. Its called 'Hope and Greenleaf', and it also tells you what Nilmé means, that being the series' collective title. ^_^  
  
Reviewers replies!  
  
ElizabethBlack4- All right Amy, I'll do a *really* long chapter! ^_^  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Yeah, it's like... "And what's behind door number 3? Lord Elrond!" Aragorn and Legolas sigh; "It's about bloody time!"  
  
Irish QT- I was just imagining you doing a Busted jump with your tennis racket guitar there... ^_^ Yeah, I'm just hoping he remembers his script for this chapter... his mind blanked it out for the last one, and we had to do about 15 takes... ^_^  
  
leggylover03- Suffering? Oh, your wishes are finally going to be fulfilled my dear...  
  
Stephanie-Lou- Bloody Hell! You are *really* sadistic, you know?!... Not that that's a bad thing... ^_^ Yes, I'd love to see a story by you torturing my little Estel... *sniff* My baby's all growed up and getting tortured by fic writers! *sniff*  
  
anonymous- Thank you!  
  
Gilraen3- I know, I thought that Elves would have a bit of a connection with their horses, so the Twins having twin horses seemed like a cute little idea! ^_^  
  
Jo- Yes, the Infamous Bingo Caller has permanently screwed up his mini- mind! ^_^  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl- WAIT!!! JUST A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS AND *THEN* YOU CAN KILL MARETHIEL!!! Just a couple more!  
  
RougeElf- Yeah, I thought I'd toy with the idea of turning friend on friend... seems to be getting rather interesting! ^_^  
  
elf-mage- Yup, THE SADISTS CODE RULES ALL!!!... *ahem* sorry, got a bit carried away there... ^_^  
  
Elven Kitten- EVIL CLIFFIES OF DOOM! I write them coz I enjoy making my readers *suffer*!!! =D  
  
Right then, lets get on with this story...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn jumped back from the door slightly as it rattled with the turn of the key, the doorknob turning ominously, slowly twisting in the hand of the one who grasped it from the other side. He could only pray it was Legolas...  
  
Into the dusty dim room shuffled Marethiel. He shivered; an unexplainable spasm of fear had overtaken him...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas found himself staring at the weapons on the table. Were they really the objects to murder him in cold blood? He had been told so. Yet somehow, somehow it all seemed wrong...  
  
The golden writing curled and danced around the edging of the quiver, down the side of the bow. He *had* seen it before... hadn't he?  
  
"Vanya sulie... quel fara."  
  
He stopped, shocked. Where did those words come from? He had just said them yet he could not remember where they were from.  
  
A scuffling sound from the room where his guardian had entered knocked him out of his train of thought...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I should have known you would cause problems. Your kind always do..." snarled Marethiel. Her black eyes glittered dangerously. Aragorn backed away slowly.  
  
"I don't know what you want with my friend, but I am telling you now, you had better stop, or I'll... I'll-!"  
  
"You will do what, little child?" taunted the witch, her knarled bony hand reaching for him. "Bite me?" She laughed haughtily. "No, child," She spat this word with contempt. "I am more powerful than you could ever dream of."  
  
The woman's comments had given Aragorn an idea! As her skinny finger went to tighten around his collar, he opened his mouth wide and bit down as hard as he could. Marethiel shrieked and whipped her hand away, the bottle she held within her hands flying from them. She turned, cradling now bleeding fingers in a tight fist, and watched helplessly as it smashed into pieces on the floor, shimmering as it settled like stardust in the sky.  
  
"You!" she screamed, her furious blazing eyes fixed on the youngster before her. "Well, I can merely dispose of you, then that brat shall still be mine. I can wait a month!" She grabbed for the boy again, but Aragorn swiftly dodged her surprisingly nimble fingers and bolted for the door.  
  
Marethiel would not let him get away though...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas shrank back underneath the table as Estel ran from the room, panic in his features. "Come on Legolas, we have to go!" he shouted, grabbing for the Elf's wrist. He was shocked when Legolas pulled away from his grasp.  
  
"Keep away from me!" he screamed, terrified that Marethiel's words would come to pass, that the boy would kill him.  
  
Aragorn stepped back. Someone whom he thought would have went with him, wherever it may be, had just flinched away. He could not comprehend...  
  
He could not finish his thoughts as a sharp pain hit him from behind and he fell to the floor in a daze.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marethiel had used some of her black powers, summoning up all her strength into her scrawny fingers. Small blue sparks zipped and jumped from each to the next, and with almost youthful precision she took aim, firing at the one who seemed so hell bent on destroying her plans. It only took one month of the Moon's cycle to create a potion, a poison it could also be called, and then she would have her desire; immortality. A prolonged life span in which to commit more sinister deeds... but not if that idiot Edan was to interfere! Did those two brats not realise how difficult it was to catch Elves these days?!  
  
As Aragorn fell to the ground, she walked over with swift, commanding strides. Bending over the dizzy child, she sneered. "Thought you'd get away?" She tutted sarcastically. "Bad boy..."  
  
Aragorn watched as she generated more magic into her fingers. "Night night..." she hissed. Although he felt numb all over, he thrashed about, frantically fighting against her hands, though he could not control his movements totally; he had to try...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He looked over to the struggling little boy who fought so defiantly against, who he thought, his only relation. He felt no sympathy... until their gazes locked.  
  
The Estel child's eyes were wide with fear. "Legolas, please, help me!" he pleaded. The stare he received tormented Legolas' heart; he swore he'd seen it before...  
  
And suddenly it hit him, like a great wave in a dark storm would hit the rocks and break upon them, a memory, slightly fuzzy, but clear enough for him to see... a valley, a waterfall, and a boy... he remembered something about pebbles... and twins...  
  
The boy was Estel. He remembered those eyes, seeing those glittering young orbs for the very first time, and for some reason trusting the owner with his friendship. Fresh waves of remembrance hit him again and again, all focused on one thing; trust. He trusted this boy with his secrets, with his friendship... with his life.  
  
"Estel..." he whispered.  
  
People could not, and still cannot explain fully how the mind works; how people work. Yet something in that split second had jarred Legolas' memory back into reality, and though he could not remember fully (his own *name* was still a mystery to him), he remembered Estel, and everything he had done for him.  
  
And now he knew that Marethiel, behind the sickly sweet smile and soothing words, was a liar, and a monstrous, terrifying woman as well, for he could see the bloodlust in her eyes as she finally found a grip on Estel's collar and pulled him back.  
  
He had to repay the debt. He shot out from under the table, grabbing the bow and quiver from its surface.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn stared up into those eyes as Marethiel grinned, baring her yellow teeth. He felt a burning sensation as she let her dark spell take hold of him...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas watched the shaft as though in slow motion... it left the taught string, slicing through the air like a knife through butter, heading straight for the tussling pair. Marethiel turned at the last moment, watching her doom speeding towards her, now unstoppable...  
  
The dark witch fell to the floor lifelessly, a green fletched arrow protruding from her chest. Her eyes, glazed and no longer seeing, remained open, a chilling sight. They would never blink again. Her desire for immortality had backfired in the worst possible way. Legolas stared for a moment.  
  
He had killed someone.  
  
Not an animal, but a *person*. How strange that at that moment he was fretting over what he'd done, yet it would become far more common practice in the future. He bent over the body of the witch, retrieving his arrow. A sudden chill bolted up his spine as he glanced at that horror stricken face; a face twisted into an expression of fear for the rest of eternity, till the ravages of time took their toll on the unwrapped, unburied body. Suddenly he remembered the young boy, him and his resistance to Marethiel's evil.  
  
"Estel, I remembered something, Estel!" he cried happily. He turned on his heel when the boy did not reply. "Estel?"  
  
The youngest son of Lord Elrond lay face down on the floor, unmoving...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DO NOT HURT ME!!! Ok, ok, I *know*, I'm evil, aren't I?! =D All the more fun to write it with, my dears...  
  
R+R!!! Please?! Hey, just realised, just 5 more reviews, and I'll have 100!!! WOW!!! ^_^ I'm sooooooo proud!!! So, who'll be my 100th reviewer? 


	13. The Storm Before The Calm

**Hello everyone! It's time for another update I believe... well, reviewer replies first!**

**Bec****; Well, his memory's not _totally_ back yet, but at least it's better than what it was! ^_^**

**Kawaii Elf Girl****; Alright! Alright! *sets up target on Marethiel***

**MARETHIEL- Hey, Star? What are you doing?!**

**Shut up you... take it away girl... he he he... =D**

**ElizabethBlack4****; _Profoundly _evil am I? Nice to know I merit such a big word Amy!!! One of many middle names huh? A sort of modern day Estel I suppose... ^_~ Lol!**

**leggylover03****; Why thank you! ELF LORD ANGST GALORE!!! He he he, I love it! =D**

**Elven Kitten****; EVIL CLIFFIES OF DOOM!!! You know, not many people like them... but that is just tough because I'm gonna keep doing them!**

**elvendancer****; Sorry! ^.^ Thank you very much for the review though!**

**kinder girl****; ^_^ Thank you! I appreciate it!**

**Astievia****; Yeah, well, it keeps my readers hanging on, doesn't it?! LOL thanks for the review!**

**MoroTheWolfGod****; Ok!!!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; Yeah well, Legolas _is_ a natural blond, isn't he Jo? And you know what they say about blondes... LOL! Many people I know are intelligent blondes, but in Middle-Earth, NATURALLY BLOND = NATURALLY THICK... ^_~**

**Lainfaer****; Wow thanks! I'm glad you're forgiving me- I like being forgiven! Even though the tee shirt I'm wearing right now may say otherwise... (It's got UNFORGIVEN across the front of it!) **

**elfmage****; THE SADIST'S CODE!!! Lol, I love that! ^_~ Thank you!**

**Right then... now everyone, I have some... rather, _bad_ news... or good; depends how you look at it...**

**This is the last chapter...**

~*~*~*~

"Elrond?" said Glorfindel quietly. He was rather concerned as the Elf Lord stopped dead in front of him, eyes downcast. When he received no reply, he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

Elrond jumped at Glorfindel's touch. Turning sharply to find it was only his companion, he sighed. "I have lost Estel. I cannot feel him anymore."

Glorfindel frowned. If Elrond couldn't 'find' Estel through the gift of foresight, there was no telling whether he was alive or not. He squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Come," he said. "We will find the boys, and we will bring them back." Elrond looked at him, and hope seemed to creep back into his eyes, albeit only slightly. Without a word he turned away and trudged back down the hill...

~*~*~*~

"Estel, come on..." sighed Legolas. He crawled over to the limp form of the boy and turned him over. Aragorn's eyes were shut tight, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Legolas lay a cool hand over his forehead- he was boiling hot. As Aragorn shivered in his arms, Legolas panicked.

"What do I do?!" he thought. He tried to remember what that place was with the waterfall and the trees...

He couldn't. Cursing slightly, he tried to pick Aragorn up, but the boy was too heavy for him. Putting him down as gently as possible, he ran to the bed he had previously been lying on and pulled the blankets from it. He wrapped them around Aragorn before attaching his bow and arrows to his back, then taking a spare corner of the blanket, slowly but surely dragged the comatose child out of the door.

"I'm sorry Estel, but this is all I can do," he whispered. Hopefully the thick layers of wool coverlets would keep him warm and dry as the rain still came falling from the sky. It soaked the young Elf through, but he still trudged on through the increasingly muddy undergrowth...

~*~*~*~

Arwen sat by the warm inviting fire in Rivendell. The thunder still roared above her head and the lightning cracked, the rain hitting the windows hard. As she looked out of the window watching the storm, she didn't notice the older Elf wander in through the door behind her.

Tebridë peered around the door before entering the room. She slowly crept up behind the young Elf-girl before putting her hands on both her shoulders. Arwen jumped, but smiled to see her nanny beaming above her.

"Hello there Little Star," said Tebridë gently, using her nickname for the daughter of Elrond. The Elf loved taking care of her; she had done so since Arwen was born, and now the youngster was beginning to enter the Elven teenage stage. However, she still acted very innocent, like a child. Hopefully she wouldn't lose this trait and end up like Master Legolas... he was a lovely boy, but a bit of a handful. She moved around the child and sat beside her. "What are you watching?"

Arwen cuddled up to her before replying; "The storm." She paused for a moment, and Tebridë thought she saw worry flicker across her charge's face. "Tebridë," continued Arwen. "Do you think Estel and Legolas are still out there?"

Tebridë cast her eyes down. The whole of Rivendell was anxious about the boys; as Lord Elrond had said; they had gotten themselves into trouble before, but never went _missing_. And now night had fallen, and the weather had taken a turn for the worst...

"Oh boys... where are you?"

~*~*~*~

Elladan wiped some water from his face only to have it soaked again. He stroked the black velvet neck of Windshadow. They had been riding for what felt like hours now.

"'Dan," moaned Elrohir. "Do you think Ada and Glorfindel have found them yet? My bum's getting numb sitting on this horse..." The younger twin shifted uncomfortably atop Swiftfoot, riding as all Elves did without a saddle.

Elladan turned around and fixed a stony glare on his brother. "Your _bum's _numb?" he repeated sarcastically. "Excuse me 'Ro, but I think Estel and Legolas may be a bit colder than that. Now come on, we're going to find those two, and if we don't, we'll stay out here until somebody drags us back!"

Elrohir sighed. Once Elladan was in a mood like this, nothing would get him out of that mindset until he'd completed his task.

The older twin heard his brother exhale, and turned again to face him. "Come on 'Ro," he pleaded. "This _is_ our fault." As he turned, the sharp snapping of a twig in the undergrowth could be heard. Both twins stopped and listened carefully as they drew out their weapons...

~*~*~*~

Legolas stumbled over some roots sticking out from the ground. Behind him he still dragged the unconscious Estel. The boy had stopped shivering now; was that a good sign?

As he stepped forward, a small twig cracked under the weight of his foot. He thought nothing of it until he heard hushed voices from the other side of the bushes. He heard the soft ringing of metal as swords were drawn. He couldn't help but gasp. They would find him and Estel!

Quickly he shoved Estel into a bush as gently as possible, pulling down some branches to hide him. He turned as he heard something stalking through the bushes...

Two Elves, much older than him, emerged from the green shrub and stared at him, open mouthed.

"Legolas?!" cried Elrohir. He gaped as the small Elven prince shivered before him. He was completely covered in mud, twigs and leaves were stuck in his usually neat and tidy hair, which was plastered onto his forehead and shoulders. The pounding rain had soaked him right through as well, leaving the thin long sleeved shirt he wore useless for keeping him warm.

"D-Dertrúor," stuttered Legolas, through chattering teeth. 

Elladan looked at him, confused. "Pardon?" he asked.

"M-My n-name... D-Dertrúor." repeated Legolas. Elladan dismounted and walked toward his young friend, and was surprised when he backed away. He straightened up.

"Le-... _Dertrúor_," he said, catching himself before he made a mistake. He spoke slowly, as though addressing a small child. "Where is Estel?"

The little blond Elf pointed over to some bushes. "O-Over t-there," he said.

Elrohir pulled out a cloak from his pack and wrapped it around the Prince whilst Elladan strode over to the place Legolas had pointed out.

As he tugged on the neck of the cloak to make Legolas warmer, he noticed with concern that he felt like ice. "What happened?" asked Elrohir. Legolas shivered some more before answering.

"T-There w-was M-Marethiel," he told him. "S-She h-hurt E-Estel. C-Can y-you h-help m-me?" 

Elrohir looked into the Wood-Elf's eyes and suddenly realized something. There was no hint of recognition in them. Legolas did not know who he or Elladan was. He felt his eyes widen with shock, but quickly regained himself. "How do you need help?" he asked, though he was dismayed at this new turn of events.

"I n-need t-to g-get t-to a p-place," said Legolas. "I c-can't r-remember t-the n-name t-though."

Elrohir put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Try, come on."

Legolas frowned in deep thought. "R-Riverdell? O-Or R-Rivendale..." He screwed up his nose thoughtfully. Elrohir had to stop himself from smiling; Legolas had always done that since he was a tiny Elfling.

"What about _Rivendell_?" he supplied, trying to sound bright, although he was now distraught that Legolas couldn't remember the name of the place that had become like a second home to him over the years.

He cheered slightly at Legolas' bright smile. "Y-Yes!" he beamed. "T-That's i-it!"

Meanwhile, Elladan pulled back some branches to find Estel. He gasped in horror.

"Oh Estel!"...

~*~*~*~

As the two Elven Lords reentered the valley, many living in Rivendell came out of their homes to see if the two youngsters whom they cared for so much had returned. As they saw empty arms and distraught faces, they each sighed and sadly turned back into the embracing warmth of their abodes. The children were still missing, and it was well past midnight. There was no more hope of finding them until morning...

Elrond staggered up the steps, blinking back tears. Estel wasn't going to be coming home that night. What if he never came home? And Legolas; he admitted the youngster _was_ a little wild, but that was what he loved about the Prince; the fact you could never guess what he was going to do next. And what would he tell Thranduil and Legolas' mother Sólia if he never returned?! 

He fell into his chair with un-Elf like awkwardness and held his head in his hands. This was awful...

"Ada!"

He jerked his head up. Had he just heard...? No, he couldn't have.

"Ada!!!" 

There it was again! He jumped up from his chair and ran to the window. On their horses Windshadow and Swiftfoot rode Elladan and Elrohir.

"What were they doing out in this storm?!" thought Elrond angrily. 

"Ada, quick!" cried Elladan as he saw his father's face up at the window.

The anger inside the Lord of Rivendell's heart suddenly subsided as he caught sight of what his boys were holding; two little bundles wrapped up tightly in their arms... could it be? Yes, yes it was!!!

Elrond could have jumped in the air with delight as he realized that Estel and Legolas were home...     

~*~*~*~

Glorfindel had taken Legolas up to his room, cleaned him up, and gave him a small sleeping draught to calm him down. Due to his uncertainty and disorientation, Elrond had guessed what affected the young Prince even before Elrohir had told him the news. There was nothing he could do for memory loss, and they had warmed the elfling up considerably before sending him to sleep. There was also one other small thing with the Elven child that Elrond was wary of, but that, unlike the amnesia, would have to be sorted out when, and _if_ it rose. For now, the rest was really up to Legolas...

Right now he was more concerned about Estel...

He knew that this was some dark magic, but he was sure he could cure it. He checked over Estel's symptoms one more time before administering the drug he had concocted to counteract it. Estel had begun shivering again as they brought him into the warm dry of the Healing Rooms; a good sign. His breathing was also slightly faster than it should be. Though his forehead still burned with a fever this was treatable. All he wanted to do now was fight the spell which had a hold on his son.   

He slipped some of the tea into Aragorn's mouth, holding his head up slightly so he wouldn't choke. He waited in silence for a few minutes whilst the potion took affect. 

He remembered when Estel had first been brought to Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir had found him, wrapped in his mother's arms. She had been running from Orcs, but they had caught her. The toddler had been screaming. They had brought him home to be raised in the valley until they could find a place for him to stay.

All the Elves of Rivendell had promised not to grow too attached to Estel, for they knew the fate of mortals. Unfortunately, Estel's charms had won them over, and they had all fallen for the youngster. Once it was found that he had nowhere to go, and also of his heritage, Elrond had decided that he would bring him up, regardless of the consequences. Anyway, he had grown to love the child so much, that if someone _had been found to take care of him, the Elf Lord probably would never have let him go._

He wouldn't let him go now either. 

He was so concerned about the boy that he didn't notice Glorfindel quietly walk in. Elrond released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Estel's quiet intakes of air slowly but surely straightened out and returned to normal.

"What now?" asked Glorfindel sadly; looking first at the ill child on the bed, then back to his friend.

"Now," sighed Elrond. "Now we wait..."

~*~*~*~

He first noticed birds twittering and the scent of flowers filling the room. As Aragorn slowly woke up, he groaned.

At the noise from his youngest, Elrond immediately sat up and took his son's hand. "Come on Estel, wake up now, that's it," he soothed. His heart swelled with joy as Aragorn's eyes flickered once, twice, then slowly opened to reveal silvery eyes underneath.

"Ada?" he croaked. Elrond wrapped his arms around the boy, just ecstatic that his son had retuned to him; his Estel, his Hope.

"I'm here _ai' er_," he whispered into Estel's hair, closing his eyes and rocking the boy gently. Estel's arm's slowly crept around his father's middle and he silently let tears fall from his eyes before choking out more words.

"I was so scared!" he sobbed into his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

"I know you are Estel, I know," soothed Elrond. "It's alright. You're safe now." He pulled up some pillows so Estel could sit up, and then let him rest down. As he drew back, he saw Estel looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

"What's the matter Estel?" he asked, although he had a feeling what was coming.    

"What about Legolas? Is he well?" asked the youngster. Elrond knew this question would come.

"His memory will return over time. You'll have to help him out a little, but yes, he will be fine. There is something I'm more concerned about though concerning him." He paused for a moment, drawing breath. "Did Marethiel use any magic on him?"

Aragorn thought for a moment. "Yes, yes she did. He'd broken his arm and dislocated it; she healed it."

Elrond closed his eyes. "Ah..." he said half to himself softly.

Aragorn didn't like this change in his father. "Why 'Ah', Ada? Why did you say 'Ah'?" Elrond cast his brown eyes to his youngest, reading the concern in his child's face. He sighed.

"It is highly possible that Legolas may have 'inherited', so to speak, some of Marethiel's less potent abilities. I cannot be sure though. That only time can tell..." He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking hard. He would keep an eye on the Prince from now on, just in case.

"Ada?" whispered Estel. The Elf Lord did not answer. "Ada?!"

Elrond jumped slightly. "Wha-?" He smiled at Aragorn's bright eyes looking up at him. "It's nothing. I'm just glad I've got my five children back in Rivendell, safe and sound." He watched as Aragorn counted on his fingers, muttering something under his breath.

"Ada," he said finally. "You've only _four_ children. 'Dan, 'Ro, Arwen, and me."

Elrond laughed slightly and ruffled Aragorn's hair. "Aye little one, but Legolas is just like another one to me too. I've sent a letter to his father; he'll be staying quite a while here until he feels better."

It was Aragorn's turn to smile. "How long?" he asked hopefully.

"About a year."

The boy giggled lightheartedly. "Yes! Nearly a whole year! Thank you Ada!" He hugged his stepfather, and the Elf returned the affection.

"I love you Ada," whispered Estel from his comforting position near Elrond's heart. The Lord of Rivendell smiled.

"I love you too Estel."

Legolas watched this from outside the door and smiled. Now he remembered something more, a small gem of wisdom his own Ada had taught him; that friends are the family you choose. He had a wonderful family...  

**_~*~ The End ~*~_**

**Well, there we go! And just for you, here is a preview of the next installment in The Nilmé Series...**

**Fight Your Fears**

****

_Sometimes, all it takes is a good friend to help you fight your fears... for even the most small and trivial fears may hide scars of the past..._

Legolas froze as he saw something small and dark crawling over Aragorn's hand. A spider. Aragorn noticed his friend's wide eyes and looked down.

"Oh!" he smiled, and raised his hand up. He actually rather liked spiders, and was quite comfortable to have this albeit slightly _larger_ than normal arachnid crawl up his arm. He looked back towards Legolas, and to his surprise saw that the Elf had shuffled back a few paces.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Legolas looked terrified. Aragorn looked first at his friend, then back to the spider that was now creeping around his elbow. Slowly a sly grin crept over his face. "Oh, I see..." He slowly turned before spinning back round, and watched Legolas jump a foot in the air.

"You don't like spiders, do you?!" he realized triumphantly.

Legolas shook a little. "No, no I don't, so, so y-you just put that... that _thing_ down right now, you hear me, alright?!" he cried. His eyes were as wide as saucers, never letting his gaze move from the hairy insect.

Aragorn was taken back, and gently put the spider down, watching as it quickly crawled away into the forest. "I didn't know you were afraid of spiders Legolas," he said softly.

Legolas looked up at him and met his gaze. 

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me..."

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and also maybe the preview of the next installment! ^_~ Hope to see you all there!**

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**   


End file.
